


It is not the right time

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Fraxus Week 2020 (Fairy Tail), Fraxusweek 2020, Freed is a genius, Laxus is not as completly stupid as before, Post-Tenroujima Arc, autistic Freed Justine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Drinking can really low down all your barriers. You lose control over yourself and just say everything without thinking.(Don't forget. Alcohol is bad.)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	It is not the right time

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxusweek day 4 - drunk, late entry
> 
> Set after battle of Fairy tail, 
> 
> Set after Tenroujima arc

The first thing Laxus did after he got banned from the guild was to drink himself completely stupid.

He was in a bar that was laying in a town a few miles and a good day away from Magnolia.

Now his head was full of alcohol.

Cheap, extremely awful tasting alcohol.

But he drank more, while he humbled apologies to his grandfather, Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed.

Especially Freed.

He apologized while he also finally realized how much he actually loved him.

Then he started crying of how stupid he was.

So fucking stupid.

* * *

Seven years. They all lost seven years.

To be fair Laxus didn't thought that really counted for himself, since he didn't had anything really important to do since he was banned.

His grandfather and the Raijinshu were important for him, and they were also on the island at that moment.

They all went back to the guild together.

Everyone was confused when Alzack stopped Natsu from directly running to their guildhall.

Instead he brought them to a place a good bit away from their old guildhall, to an old mill.

Their new guildhall.

And only a few of the old guildmembers.

Seems like Fairy tail really didn't had the best time in the last seven years.

When they stepped in, Natsu directly kicked this one guy from the other guild into the wall.

A lot of tears and welcome back greetings later, most people were asleep, already drunk or still drinking.

Freed sat next to him, one of the few people not drinking alcohol, while Laxus himself was already half drunk.

"Freeeeddd~~", Bickslow whined. "Jus' drink'a beer al'eady'"

"Exactly~", Evergreen said.

"You both already drank enough for us three together.", Freed said. "You know that I don't drink alcohol."

Laxus turned to Freed, who still gave several explanations why he wouldn't drink alcohol (all of them with an good argumentation) to Bicks and Ever.

He looked at Freeds hair.

Freed was a practical and logical guy. And way different then most of the people. His thinking was different from other people and he strictly organized every single of his days as much as he could.

Only his long hair was something where Freed told it himself, that long hair wasn't really practical or logical, but it was one of the few things he actually liked about himself.

And Laxus liked Freeds hair as well.

When he thought about it, he always liked it.

It was a part of Freed, which was already a reason for Laxus to like it. But it was just beautiful and he was almost 100 percent sure that it was also super soft, even if he never had a chance to touch it.

As drunk as he was, his head laid in his arm on the table, already half asleep.

He would always say it was the alcohol, which was not the reason he said it, but probably the only reason why he was able to say it.

"Freed.", he said.

Freed turned his head towards him.

"You have beautiful hair."

Freed had kind of a confused face, but Laxus got knocked out by the alcohol to fast to notice that.

* * *

He woke up next morning with a terrible headache, still lying on the table. Bickslow and Evergreen lying next to him.

Some other were already awake, but most people were still sleeping. Kinana, the girl that was now doing the bar instead of Mira, gave everyone coffee and water.

"Laxus.", she said. "Do you need something?", she asked.

"No.", Laxus meant. "You know where Freed is?"

"Speaking outside with Macao and Makarov-san I think."

"Thanks."

It was embarrassing, but how should he know that being drunk around others would destroy all of his barriers like this?

When he was outside of the new guildhall (he was constantly reminding himself that he was still in the exil) he first saw Macao and his grandfather. They both were smoking and talking about something he couldn't hear.

He didn't saw Freed anywhere.

He looked at his grandfather, and it seemed like he immediately knew what Laxus was thinking since he pointed with his hand at behind the guild. Laxus just nodded.

Freed sat behind the guild on the trunk of a fallen tree, his sword pulled from the sword sheath, looking at the blade. Freed noticed him very soon (how Laxus expected) and put his sword back into the sheath.

"Laxus.", he said. Not meant like a question or something, he just said his name without really meaning something with it.

Laxus sat down next to him.

"Everything's a bit hard to realize right?" Laxus nervously tried to start a conversation, while rubbing his head. "Seven years are quite long."

"Fairy sphere.", Freed said.

"Uhh... That's one of the three grate guild spells."

"It's also what protected us from Acnologia.", Freed explained. "I think the spirit of Master Mavis was the one who activated it when we were holding hands. She used all our magical powers to make a shield for the entire Island."

"Mmmhhhhh...", Laxus was thinking. "But why holding it for seven years? I don't see a sense there."

"Fairy sphere is a high complicated SS class-level spell. My current theory is that there somehow a mistake in the spelly algorithm happened when we casted it all together."

"We've been three S-class, two SS - class mages, three flying cats and a lot of potential future S - class mages. Shouldn't we've been able to cast that spell all together?", Laxus asked.

"Maybe...", Freed said. "If we would have cast the spell on purpose. But that wasn't the case. And that's why -" Freed looked at him. Not directly in his eyes but he wasn't surprised. " - that's why the algorithm mistake happened and we we've been on Tenroujima for seven years without aging."

"Wow...", Laxus said. "You can really find answers for everything."

"I talked with Macao.", Freed started. "Seems like my books and most other things of us all were keept within the guild."

"That's good.", Laxus answered. "I know your books are pretty important to you. Also pretty expensive."

They were silent for a moment.

"I think I was a bit drunk yesterday...", Laxus started to speak. His face started heating up. "It's possible that I said something..."

"You said I have beautiful hair.", Freed said monotony. "Then you falled asleep."

Laxus hid his red burning face in his hands.

"This is embrassing..."

"You were drunk. People often say any kind of things when they are drunk.", Freed meant. "You have no idea what Bickslow did yesterday after you fell asleep."

"Any kind of things...?", Laxus stumbled. "But I meant it!", he shouted out. "I mean- I do mean it! I-"

'Now just shut up Laxus.', he said to himself in his head.

"Uhhh.... Please just forget that I said anything..."

"I... -", Freed started. "You know that I don't mind about compliments or things like that. But...", he stopped.

"But what?", Laxus asked.

"I mind when you give me compliments."

Freed now looked into his eyes. It was almost hypnotizing for Laxus.

"Not only your hair is beautiful."

Laxus was thinking for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. His hand reached towards Freeds face

"Freed.", he said without hesitation. " I L -"

"Laxus.", Freed said. He gently took Laxus' arm.

"Huh?" Laxus voice and hands started trembling.

"We both made mistakes in the past."

"Yeah... I wanted to say that -"

"Laxus, you are in exile, even when you will get back to the guild now, you are gonna need to make peace again with a lot of people in the guild. It is just not the right time."

Laxus took his arm back to himself and looked down.

"You are right.", he said. "It is not the right time."

Laxus still wanted to know if that meant that Freed felt the same way like he did or not. What Freed said didn't really made him sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Late but I hope it's good. We will see when I'm finished with the next one, since I'm still not home for over two more weeks, spending a lot time with my father probably.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> See you next time ✌️


End file.
